


Team training

by stellarlies



Series: Keith Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Keith Week 2016, M/M, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: Keith tries to work on his flaws as a fighter. Good thing his team mates are always there for him.Day 2: Combat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. <3

The facts are these.

When it came to fighting, Keith was always the best.

When it came to strategy, Keith was not the best.

When you’re not good at strategy you have to practice it, because skill alone won’t save your ass in the middle of a fight.

When you’re in the middle of a fight, you need to think in smart ways to defeat your opponent, because slicing their throats may not always be easy.

When you’re in the middle of a fight, thinking in any other thing than “slice their throat” is a bit hard. For him.

Naturally, Keith goes to train with the boys when Shiro is not around. 

Shiro was a solid source of advice, but truth be told, Keith doesn’t want to train with Shiro right now. Shiro protects him too much, Shiro always take care that the only thing he has to do it’s, well, slice the enemy's throat. Shiro, as a leader, always takes in count what you are good for and makes it happen so you can shine in your own field.

But Keith doesn’t want that. Keith wants to learn with people who will call him out for whatever dumb thing he’s doing.

And Hunk and Lance are perfect for that.

He sees them training, it is a simulated infiltration, or that's how it looks, there are holograms pretending to be some sort of place with guards. Pidge is there too, which is a good plus. They work wonderfully as a team, making him wonder if they were this good at the Garrison (Keith didn’t know Pidge, and he isn't sure to remember Hunk very well. He only remembers Lance for being so loud, and even that didn't make him realize right away who was the boy). Hunk is working as a bait, the guy with the big gun making a big mess while Lance gets in there easily; Pidge is probably sending them the instructions.

Lance, as always when he actually focuses and stops playing dumb, gets in there a picks a metallic object, which it was the thing they wanted, apparently. Point is that they made it, he's not sure what they were training for, but it looks like the kind of help he needs. 

They’re celebrating the victory, when Keith goes toward them with an awkward expression.

“What do you want, _Keith_?” Lance says, because of course he does.

“I came here to train, Lance, that’s what this room is for.”

Lance callback is interrupted by Pidge, and he only pouts, upset by Keith’s words. Keith smiles at that.

“Oh! We’re about to end! You can train in just a minute. We need one more time, this time I’ll be in the field and Hunk will give the instructions.”

“Actually… can I train with you guys?”

The three look at each other surprised, and Keith can’t avoid to feel the slightest pissed. Yeah, he usually doesn’t train with his team unless they ask him to, but they don’t have to be such jerks about it.

“Sure, why not?”

 

* * *

 

 

Three tries later and Pidge is about to plunge her eyes out of her sockets and Hunk and Lance aren’t in a better state. They say he's too forward, but every time he lost it was by a mistake, because clearly the field was clear and he had a chance to run. They told him there were cameras so he obviously tried to break them, but apparently he wasn't subtle enough or something like that. He isn't enough subtle, they say, and Keith is getting really pissed. 

“You have to calm down.” Pidge says, sighing.

“Yeah dude. You have to think before you do those kind of stuff. In other kind of training is okay, but this is different.”

“If you want to destroy everything, just wait we leave.”

Keith sighed.

“I just… I’m not sure what I should do?”

The three look at each other again, and Keith feels left out for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

Keith cocks his head, folding his arms. “I mean… I wanted to- You know what? I’m sorry. I’ll train later.”

“Keith, wait,” Lance says, his lips tightening before saying, “Let’s go to the cabin, let’s try something.”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith feels nervous.

They haven’t talk to him for a few minutes, playing with the controls of the cabin. Hunk and Lance keep screaming directions, and Pidge just shushes them and keeps typing. When they’re done, they call him in.

“Okay so look at this, Keith. This is actually really cool, it’s a simulation of a Galra ship, though... on land. Mostly made thanks to Shiro’s memories. We actually, hmp, sci-fied it a little bit, so it has things they don’t have.”

In the screen there is a big facility with multiple control rooms and multiple guardians. Pidge says sci-fi, it actually looks a bit like the Garrison. Which is something he approves, treating the Garrison as a villain facility.

“That’s really cool.”

“It is!”

“So... “ Hunk interrupted. “What would you do if you need to get in there, fast?”

“... I suppose trying to defeat those guys at the door is a no?”

“Nope,” Lance says,” If you do that, those guys over here-” he points at a big control room at the left side,” would _most likely_ eliminate you.”

“Then what would _you_ do?”

Keith and Lance stare at each other, but they're interrupted.

“That’s not how it works, bro. We’re asking _you_.” Hunk giggles after saying that, and Keith feels a bit pissed again.

Lance doesn’t make it better.

“Yeah… let’s think Shiro ain’t here to cover your tracks. And that we are far away. You would usually go in the harsh way. Which is not exactly bad. It's just that it would kill you right now.”

Keith pouted, but he stared at the screen. Because it was a 3-D map, he tried to turn it around, there was a backdoor.

“There then.”

“That’s a better option. But you’re not paying attention,” Pidge says, and just then Keith realizes the cameras.

“Then we’re fucked. I would have to wait for you guys. Then, Pidge could do something about the cameras and Lance or Hunk could serve as a bait.”

“Exactly!” the three exclaim. Keith is confused by that.

“Look Keith, we’re a team right. You need to take us in count.” Hunk says.

“But you guys just said you weren’t around, if we need something fast…”

“It doesn’t worth to get your ass killed for that,” Pidge says.

“Yeah dude.. The point it’s to work, all of us. You don’t need to worry for your hot-headedness, we’re expecting it. You just have… to think long enough to keep yourself -and us- alive.” Lance says, smiling.

All of them are smiling, and Keith feels suddenly so embarrassed.

“Dude you don’t have to blush,” Hunk quips.

“I’m not blushing, what the fuck!”

“You are, you are blushing!” Pidge says, laughing through her hand.

“Oh… are you blushing for me, Keith?”

“Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

In the next training, it goes a bit better. Because Lance and Hunk can work better at the distance with their guns, Keith has free space to go himself. After then, it's just a matter of following Pidge's order. 

In the other, when no one is ordering (because after all, they won't always know how the inside of those places will be) he remembers Lance and Hunk location and sets the guards in a different direction, gaining them more time, managing to fight with the Boss just enough time for the back-up to come help him.

When Shiro comes in their training he's quite happy for seeing the rest of the team working together so easily, and all of them get embarrassed for that. How can he dare to say that? It took a lot of time to get here! It's embarrassing! 

In the end Keith did trained with Shiro. But the advice of his friends were very present in his mind. 

 

* * *

 

 

The facts are these:

Keith will still train to stop being so impulsive in combat.

Keith is efficient because he trust in his instinct and he has to remember this.

Keith has a really good team for him and he really has no complain with .

Keith can try to slice everyone’s throats, because he’s sure his team will be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This should be longer, but I just don't feel in the mood. I wanted to do a fluffy fic about Keith working in his (probably only) flaw as a fighter, which would be over impulsiveness, but I think I... went for the old telling instead of the good showing. 
> 
> It was fun, either way. 
> 
> I'm really... lousy with strategy myself, and with fight. I abhor to write about this, which is probably why it came out so weird. 
> 
> Overall, I'm happy that the klance is not noticeable, lololol. I really wanted to make an fic about the four youngsters bonding, mostly because Keith has an established relationship with Shiro, that he doesn't has with characters like Pidge, for example. I may wanna try write something about it in this week though. Shiro and Keith are really cool together. 
> 
> The "There are the facts" comes from a show I'm re-watching... and it made me laugh the way the narrator uses it so... I slipped it here.
> 
> Thanks for reading... whatever this is! :D (oh! my tumblr is theawesomefanatic, and there is the link for my voltron blog, if anyone wants to step by).


End file.
